


untitled Star Trek podfic

by KD reads (KDHeart), Readbyanalise010



Series: The Micro-Battle of Epic Proportions II [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, micro-podfic, text with audio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 words, 13seconds, Spanish<br/>1. Simulpod</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Star Trek podfic

**Author's Note:**

> "Uhura disfruta en su victoria, sangre en sus manos. No lo siente. Tuvieron que morir."

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/micro2016/micro1.mp3) | **Size:** Duration: 00:00:13

  
---|---


End file.
